


Not all Monsters do Monstrous things

by sterektrash_af



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angst for plot, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills High School, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Flirty Derek, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester, Supernatural Crossover, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, playful derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterektrash_af/pseuds/sterektrash_af
Summary: Stiles Winchester move to Beacon Hills with his 2 brothers, wanting a good start. He's determined to have as much fun in school as he can before he's off to travel the world with Dean and Sam.Maybe he had too much fun. And that fun includes a certain Derek Hale who may or may not be a Werewolf.Oops?





	1. Hey Beacon Hills ?

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea to do a SuperWolf spin-off for like decades and I actually put it in writing for once. I don't think there's going to be more than 12 chapters but we'll see.

“Comin’ through!”

Dean groaned, gripping tightly on the antique furniture. “Kiddo one of these days I might just accidentally kill you.” Sam simply laughed as he watched Stiles sticking out his tongue and ran upstairs with his hands full of comic books. “Just leave the kid, Dean. He’s excited for High School.” He said as they carefully lowered down the couch in the living room. “And maybe this time, we get to stay. The place is quite and the neighborhood here seems lovely.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Dean shrugged. “I heard that Argent’s in town so that should ease my mind a little.”

Sam reached for a jug of orange juice that Stiles had made earlier and poured some for him and Dean. “Speaking of, Argent got a kid in High School too right?” He asked before handing a glass towards Dean. “What was her name again? Maddison? Addison?”

“Allison.” Stiles grinned as he walked down the stairs. “She’s gonna be in the same class as I am.”

Dean frowned. “And how do you know that?” He asked, earning himself a hearty laugh. “I snooped around.” Stiles smirked, wriggling his fingers.

“Stiles, I thought we promised not to do that.” Sam sighed. “We’re here, in a new place, starting a new life. A fresh life. And you’re just another normal kid entering High School.”

There was a short silence and Stiles’s excited face turned bitter. “Yeah well none of you guys had a _normal_ job did you?” He scowled. “And what kind of a _normal_ kid has a silver baseball bat laced with wolfsbane under his bed?”

“Stiles.” Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“We’re not normal. We’re far, _far_ from normal. Normal and the Winchesters aren’t exactly friends.”

“For fuck’s sake, Stiles!” Dean’s voice raised. All 3 of them were tense and neither are calming down. Winchesters aren’t great with calm either so that’s that.

“You both are fucking hunters. You hunt monsters for a living and someday, I know that someday _that_ would be me. There’s no such thing as living a normal life. I’m not a normal kid nor would I ever be. I’m a hunter in training and school is just something for me to have fun with before I turn 18 and kill my first vampire or something. So don’t ever, _ever_ speak to me about being normal.”

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles stood nervously infront of the entrance. Some are giving him weird glances but he’s used to that by now. His skin is too pale to be unnoticed, unlike his brothers. Maybe he shouldn’t have worn a red plaid shirt. Maybe it’s too much for a first day. Fuck. Maybe that’s why people are looking at him weird. Is he going to be like one of those cliché bullied nerds? Maybe Stiles shouldn’t have enrolled at all. Shit–

“Hey, new kid!”

Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh no. He’s gonna get bullied. This is it. This is the end of a fun High School. Stiles is officially and ultimately dead.

He turned around and was immediately met with a gorgeous girl with beautiful red hair and bright red lipstick. She looked like she could gnaw Stiles’s intestines out and Stiles would let her. She grinned when Stiles’s eyes met with hers and walked over towards him.

“You’re cute.” Her grin widened when Stiles seemed shock. “What’s your name?”

“Stiles. Stiles Winchester.”

“Lydia Martin. Nice to meet you.” She said as she played with a strand of her hair. She examined Stiles from head to toe before nodding her head. “Alright. You’re accepted.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow. “Accepted?”

Lydia smirked. “Into my little clique. You’re cute enough to join.” Stiles didn’t even get to say anything before she pulled Stiles towards the school. This is like Mean Girls all over. Not that Stiles’s complaining. He loves Mean Girls. Too much for his own good.

Stiles made a stop at his locker while Lydia stood next to him. She suddenly waved her hand for someone and when Stiles glanced over, a board and hunky jock was wrapping his arms around Lydia’s waist. Another girl appeared behind him and Stiles immediately recognized her. Allison Argent. The girl whose documents he snooped into.

“Jackson, this is Stiles. Stiles, my boyfriend Jackson.” She said as she placed her hands above Jackson’s. “Allison, Stiles. Stiles, Allison.”

“Stiles Winchester?” Allison asked, she sounded hopeful. Stiles chuckled. “The one and only.” Allison sighed in relief. “Okay at least I’m not the only new student here.”

“You’re Allison Argent right?”

Allison nodded enthusiastically.

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Jackson furrowed his brow. Stiles shrugged in response. “The Argent’s a family friend.” Jackson raised an eyebrow. “Right, as if that’s not totally weird at all.”

“Whatever. We’re a clique now and we’re totally gonna rule High School.” Lydia said and Jackson rolled his eyes. He’s obviously used to her antiques.

The walk to class wasn’t awkward at all. Weirdly enough, the 4 of them seems to get on well. Not to mention Stiles and Allison both were accepted pretty well by everyone. Although Stiles would guess that’s due to Lydia’s and Jackson’s popularity. He’s pretty sure soon enough his and Allison’s name would be quite known too. Lydia doesn’t seem like the type of girl to let just _anybody_ hang out with her. Stiles wouldn’t say he’s good looking but his appearance is not bad despite his terrible sense of fashion.

They were about to enter the classroom when Allison suddenly cursed.

“What’s up?” Stiles paused. Lydia and Jackson are already seated. He figured it’ll be best if he sat with Allison since they’re both the new kids.

“I forgot my pen.” Allison frowned, rummaging through her bag. “I was in a hurry this morning and I didn’t want to be late for the first day of school.”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah I feel ya. No worries. We’ll just ask someone if they had extra.” Allison nodded reluctantly and walked in with Stiles. Apparently they couldn’t seat next to each other. Stiles settled next to a brown haired guy and Allison sat infront of him. As if on cue, the teacher walked in. He looked pissed and annoyed and he started the class straightaway. Stiles groaned silently. He hated stuck up teachers.

He took out his book and utensils when suddenly he saw the guy next to him handing Allison a pen. Stiles furrowed his brows.

“You looked like you forgot yours.” He heard the guy said before Allison smiled and replied with a thanks.

That’s fucking weird. Too weird for his hunter senses. Stiles gave the guy a side glance and tried not to look too into it. He distracted himself with copying an awfully long passage from the board instead.

His senses tingled and he damn well know that the guy next to him can sense it because he kept on glancing at Stiles and Stiles's continuously moving legs. Stiles prayed deeply that it's not a another vampire because he's so done with walking into covens and burning off 100 year old men. Whatever the teacher's saying at this point is definitely not in Stiles's head. He bit his lips and fought off the urge to turn his head and stare at the guy but the guy is staring at him nonstop for the past 20 minutes so if Stiles stared back, he's not gonna be a creeper right? 'Cause like, mutual staring. 

Stiles took a deep breath before turning to look at the guy next to him. The brown haired kid jumped at Stiles's sudden action. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, trying his best to not look intimidated. Or creepy. 'Cause he's definitely not creepy. He's cute. Lydia said so. Unless she just said that because she's also a vampire and she could smell the silver on Stiles. It could be a probability if this guy next to him is a vampire. 

Why vampires anyway? They could be any other creature apart from vampires but Stiles seems adamant on vampires. Maybe they're shapeshifters?

"Uh hi." The guy waved awkwardly. "I'm Scott." He said in a whisper. 

Stiles blinked twice before stuttering his own name. "St-Stiles. I'm Stiles." He whispered back.

This is stupid. He's in Literature class and he's whispering with a vampire. Okay, again with the vampire. Scott could be a normal human? Maybe. But his brothers always told him to trust his senses and his senses are screaming at him that Scott is anything  _but_ human. 

"I uhh," Scott shrugged. He looked embarrassed for a while that made Stiles think that he's about to confess his love to Stiles. "I'm sorry if you're mad if I talked to your girlfriend. I mean she looked like she didn't have a pen so I just.."

Stiles blinked again. What? First of all, how the hell did this guy felt something was wrong with Stiles? It didn't show in his face did it? He's not mad for sure, just a little anxious. Second of all, "Dude, I'm gay. So chill." Because Stiles _is_ gay. Like he's 120% gay. He likes ass and dicks. Big dicks. So yeah, he's gay.

Scott looked outright surprised and his whole face turned red. Okay. Definitely not a vampire then. More like a cute puppy.

A very cute puppy. 

Stiles wants to pet his fluffy hair. 

"Oh god I'm so sorry dude. I don't mean to offend you or anything. I just-"

"Mr. McCall! Mr. Winchester! Do you have anything to share with the class?" The teacher narrowed his eyes, outright glaring at both Stiles and Scott. Scott looked like a kicked puppy now and all Stiles's sense just vanished by the wind because there is no way such a cute little puppy could be a monster. 

Stiles sighed at his stupidity. "No sir. Scott was just lending me his pen."

"Oh really? I don't think lending someone a pen would take more than 5 minutes. You've been whispering around from the start of my class don't think I didn't noticed."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well sir, I was contemplating whether to take the blue pen or the black one and Scott's just recommending me that the blue one makes my handwriting looks better." 

The whole class burst into fits of laughter and giggles. Something not unusual for Stiles. The teacher looked more pissed than ever and he's glaring at Stiles. Again, nothing unusual. "Mr. Winchester, Mr. McCall, you both will be seeing me after class."

"Detention on first day," Jackson whistled. "Not bad for a new kid, Stiles." 

The class laughed again and Stiles turned around to give the man a wink. "I'm flattered." He mouthed at Jackson. Jackson flipped his middle finger at Stiles and gave him the most fake smile Stiles had ever seen.

"Enough! Unless anybody wants to join Mr. Winchester here for his detention, you all better be quite." 

The class quickly went silent but everyone had a stupid grin on their faces including Stiles. Well, at least his first day went well.


	2. Beacon for wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few chapters already written on my laptop so don't expect a continuous and fast update (><)

It's only been 3 weeks since they've moved to Beacon Hills but Stiles's already starting to love the place. Everyone is nice and he fit well into the school. He's adored by everyone (obviously. No one can resist Stiles's charms) and he's even gotten closer with Scott. Scott as a matter of fact, is such a down to earth guy. He's fun to hang out with and he and Stiles clicked so well together that Stiles almost thought they were soulmates. Stiles's close to Lydia, Jackson and Allison as well but Scott is just like on a whole another level.

There is one thing he's frustrated about.

Scott never had lunch with Stiles's _gang_. He always sat at this one table with a blonde girl, a buffy and dark skinned guy, a kid with brown curls, a cute freshmen, these twin boys and a tall, broody senior. They're always together, whispering. Like they're planning some sort of crazy plot. Scott said he'd love to have lunch with Stiles but situation doesn't 'permit' at the moment. The fuck does that mean?

"If you want we can just crush at their table." Jackson shrugged. "I know Scott and Isaac from Lacrosse. They're quite good at Lacrosse." He said as they were having lunch. Scott's table wasn't that far from theirs but he doubt they can hear anything what with the loud students. 

Lydia snorted. "You mean they're  _really_ good? You should've seen them play last year. Freshmen don't play like that. It's awesome. Like one minute they're here and another they're already across the field." Jackson frowned. "Hey! I'm the Captain. Captain's always the best." 

"I don't know Jackson. Scott does seems better physically than you." Allison smirked.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "That's 'cause you had a thing for him."

"What?!" Allison blushed. "I did not. Stiles! Tell him."

"I have to say, you are pretty smitten, Al." 

Allison gasped playfully. "Traitor!" Jackson laughed before fist pumping Stiles. "The W team always have each other's back." He said before grinning evilly. 

"Oh my god, we are not calling ourselves the W team." Stiles groaned. "That's like the worst duo name someone can ever come up with."

"Wow Stiles you just ruined our moment. And hey, The W team is totally our duo name. You don't have a say in it." Jackson smirked. 

"Fuck nooo." He turned to Lydia. "Lydia? Sweetheart? Apple pie? Queen Bee? Gorgeous, genius, Lydia? Help me here?" He flailed his arms around, exaggerating. Jackson and Allison simply laughed. 

"I've been thinking." Lydia said, completely ignoring Stiles. Stiles glared at her and like always, she ignored him again. "Maybe we should have a celebration party after Jackson's game on Friday."

Allison raised an eyebrow. "I'm totally on board with that idea," She paused, glancing at Jackson before turning back at Lydia. "But no offense, how would you know if we would win?"

Lydia rolled her eyes. "We'll win for sure. We have talented players, I don't doubt that we would win." Jackson seems smug at Lydia's words. Stiles wouldn't blame him. If Lydia compliments someone, it's damn well a high compliment and you should be proud. 

"We'll definitely go." Allison grinned. "Right, Stiles?" 

Stiles bit his lips. "I uh had a thing Friday night. I don't think I can go." He looked at Lydia guiltily. It's a lie. He doesn't have a damn thing on Friday night. It's just that Stiles and parties never end well. He hates parties. He hates parties with a passion and his brothers wouldn't blame him for it. Infact, Stiles bet Dean would definitely allow Stiles to help him with his job if it meant avoiding a party. "I can stay for the game though." He added, trying to ease the situation. 

Lydia furrowed her brows. "You said to me yesterday that you're free Friday night."

"Yeah I was. But there was a change of plans." Stiles shrugged. He could feel his palms sweating under the scrutiny of the red head but he really hate parties so he'd rather get an earful from Lydia than actually go to one. Lydia doesn't seem to say anything for a long time before sighing. "We'll just move the date to Saturday then." 

Shit.

"I have a thing on Saturday too!" Stiles said abruptly.

"Ookay. Sunday then."

"My Sunday's occupied.." Fuck. If she wasn't judging him before, she's definitely judging him now. And not just her, Jackson and Allison are also looking at him weirdly. "I mean, I'm following my brothers on their job for 3 days. You guys just go on and have the party without me. I'll be fine." 

"Stiles Grimm Winchester." Stiles winced at his full name. "What's with you and parties?" Lydia's eyes narrowed. She saw right through him. Stiles shrink further in his seat. "I have bad experiences with parties. More than once. I just don't like them." Allison placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure this one would be much better. Lydia's organizing. It'll be fun!"

Stiles looked pitifully at his friends but they all seems to hope he would come. Especially Lydia. He's sure she spent a whole lot of time planning on this. And she definitely is expecting Stiles to come. "If any douchebags tried to bother you, I'll beat the shit out of them." Jackson winked. "You'll be fine." 

Stiles chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you're the school's douchebag here, tough guy." 

"Then your safety is guaranteed 'cause Jackson won't lay a hand on you." Lydia added. 

Stiles sighed. They don't know what happened and Stiles can't tell them what happened. So he simply nodded and they immediately cheered. Stiles is thoroughly and utterly fucked. He just hoped this party don't go as badly as the last 4 parties. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lacrosse is.. interesting. Stiles was never much of a fan of sports. The only sports he knew was baseball. Lacrosse is different. It's actually very interesting and this is 3rd time Stiles tried not to jump up and cheer along with everyone else. Lydia and Allison are cheerleaders so they're standing in their cheer uniform at the sides. They look gorgeous. And then there's Jackson, Team Captain. Stiles have to say, he had never seen Jackson so focused on something his entire life. He's very good at Lacrosse from what Stiles saw. He observed, tackled and react swiftly. 

However the opposing team is very skillful as well. 

Especially this one particular kid. 

Stiles's been having his eyes on the kid for the past 30 minutes. The kid is definitely not human. This isn't just Stiles's senses talking. He clearly sees the kid running so fucking fast that it's not normal for humans. He's been trained to differentiate these small details ever since he was 8. There's no mistake on what the kid is. Not to mention how he rammed into Jackson like an animal. Whatever the kid is, he's unstable. 

And unstable creatures are always the easiest to put down. 

This is the second time out and everyone was huddling together at the bench, listening intently to their coach. Stiles gave his boots a shake, making sure his silver knife is still in there. He'll have to take the kid down, like it or not. It's what he's trained to do. Which meant he'll have to try his best avoiding his friends and skip the party. He'll have to make sure his kill is clean, and he'll leave it to his brothers to handle the rest. He reached in his back pocket, checking his mountain ash. He needs to be ready. He has no clue what the kid is so he needs to be prepared. 

The time out finished and they went back into the game.

It was a rough game and Stiles know the other team was more at an advantage because of the kid but surprisingly, the house team won. Everyone cheered and Jackson was thrown in the air. He spotted Lydia and Allison being occupied by the win, so he quickly slipped away. He already knew the kid would be frustrated and left sooner than the others which buys him time. Maybe he'll be able to attend the party after all. 

He followed the kid into the woods, keeping a far distance. He seemed too pissed off to realize Stiles was following him though. Which is why unstable ones are always an easy target. Once Stiles was sure they're really away from the crowd, he cleared his throat letting his presence known. The kid jumped slightly and snapped his head towards Stiles. 

His eyes bright gold, and fangs were sprouting from his mouth.

"Werewolf." Stiles hummed. "Should've known." He said before slowly circling the kid. The more pressured he is, the less he's able to think. "Young pups are always unstable."

The wolf growled. "Who the hell are you?"

Stiles reached for his knife and twirled it infront of the werewolf. "Stiles Winchester. I'm a hunter." He smirked. "I kill monsters like you for a living." 

And the wolf snapped. He howled and launched for Stiles. Stiles evaded him easily. Huh. This'll be over sooner than he thought. 

But suddenly he could sense someone else in the woods. Stiles frowned.

He kicked the wolf on his legs forcing him to kneel down. Even when kneeled, the were is still the same height as Stiles. Stiles raised one hand holding the wolf in a choke hold and another pressing the knife directly on his throat, drawing out a little blood. "Come out or I'll kill this kid." He said in a stern voice. The bushes rustled for a while before 3 more werewolves came out. 

And the thing is, Stiles know them.

They're the ones Scott's been hanging out with. The broody guy, the blonde girl and the twins. The broody guy flashed red eyes at Stiles while the other 2 flashed gold. 

One Alpha, 4 betas. 

Stiles can deal with the betas but the Alpha would be a bit of a problem. 

Stiles made sure he remained calm while he thought out a plan. If there's an Alpha, there's 100% would be a whole pack of them. Maybe 2. 

"Look, your pack's here to save you." Stiles cooed. His eyes remain on the 4 wolves infront of him. The kid in his hold snarled. "They're not my pack." 

More than one pack. Huh. That's bad. He'll have to tell his brothers about it. He can't deal with them alone. Maybe ask the Argents to help. The blonde girl looked pissed that the kid gave out unnecessary information. She gave a low growl but the growl was directed at the kid instead of Stiles.  

"If you're not his pack, then you have no right to be here." Stiles pressed. The knife in his hand was steady, unrelenting.  _Show no weakness._  

"He's innocent." The Alpha said. "He's never hurt anyone in his life. And he's still a kid. Let him go, Stiles." 

Stiles boiled slightly in anger, hearing his name. He willed himself to calm down quickly. He must not show any weakness. "He's a monster. A werewolf. Your kind is a threat to us humans." He glared. "And don't use my name so easily." 

The Alpha scowled. He took one step closer and Stiles immediately pressed the knife further, drawing more blood. The kid howled in pain. "Nu uh. One more step and the kid dies. This isn't playtime. I've killed werewolves before. I can easily add another to my list." 

The Alpha raised both his hands and took a step back. "Listen, Stiles. The kid really is innocent. He has a family back home and they're all nice people. They've done nothing wrong."

"I told you not to use my name." Stiles gritted his teeth.

"Stiles, the kid is just like Scott. Scott's a werewolf too and he's never hurt a fly."

Stiles let a low growl. This is why he fucking hates being a hunter. Sometimes the people you're the closest to are the ones you have to kill. He likes Scott. He really fucking do. And as if on cue, the guy came in running with his lacrosse uniform looking miserable. "Stiles! Stiles wait! Please!" Scott begged. He gets on his knees, nearly crawling. "Please. He's done nothing wrong. Stiles, please. I know you're different. Please." His eyes flashed gold, as if to make a point. "I'm a werewolf like he is. Will you kill me?" 

This is so unfair. Life is so unfair and Stiles want to cry and scream at the same time. If he lets go of the kid, he's confident that the twins and the blonde haired girl will rip him to pieces. Of course he wouldn't go down without a fight. But he knows Scott wouldn't kill him. Would he? 

"Stiles, please." Scott pleaded. He looked like he's going to cry. 

Oh fuck this.

Stiles groaned before letting go of the kid. The Alpha quickly took hold of the kid as he choked for air, his wound slowly healing. Stiles eyes looked suspiciously around them, getting ready if any was going to pound on him. Scott suddenly jumped up and rushed to hug Stiles. Stiles immediately drew back his knife, avoiding the beta. He nearly stabbed Scott. 

"Are you fucking insane?!" Stiles yelled. "Don't you see I have a fucking knife? This isn't just any knife, Scott. It's a silver knife laced with wolfsbane you dickhead! It'll kill you in 2 seconds!"  

Before Stiles knew, Scott was crying on his shoulders and mumbling things which Stiles didn't get. His attention still remained on the other wolves despite having a crying Scott in his arms. They were watching Stiles's every move as if waiting for Stiles to stab Scott repeatedly. Well, Stiles don't trust them either.

"Dude I knew you were a hunter the moment you walked in class because I can _smell_  wolfsbane on you and you looked like you knew what I was and I was so nervous." Scott sobbed. "But then we clicked so well and you were so nice and fun and I just couldn't stop hanging out with you! I even skipped a pack meeting before just so we could play GTA at my house. God I was so scared when I saw you walked off into the woods." Scott said as he wiped off his runny nose. 

"Jesus, Scott stop crying." Stiles grimaced. "Are you even a werewolf for fuck's sake." He said before reaching for a handkerchief and shoving it to Scott. "You're disgusting." 

He heard someone chuckling and he saw the wolves lower their guard a little. He could even see the blonde girl's lips quirk. Stiles groaned internally. This is so not good for his reputation. 

Scott giggle before wiping his face clean. 

Stiles sighed. He's too far gone for Scott and he's already broken every rule so he might as well prep them. "Listen." He looked at them sternly. "I'm not the only hunter in town. If any of you flipped out like you did in the field, I can't do anything for you." He saw them immediately tensed, the werewolf kid from before shivered. "Good. You should be afraid. 2 of the most known hunters are in town. The Argents and the Winchester. We're staying here until I finished school but I don't know about the Argents. They seem adamant on staying." 

Stiles saw Scott flinched when he mentioned Argent. "I'm warning you. No slip ups. Don't give them any reason to be suspicious. It took me 10 seconds to figure out the kid's not human. It'll take the hunters less than that." 

The Alpha nodded. "Thank you for telling us." He said gratefully. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Well Stiles is not grateful. He's not grateful at all because now he knows there are more werewolves then he thought there would be and that he realized that Beacon Hills is literally a Beacon for wolves.

He knows them by name now. The Alpha just now was Derek Hale and Stiles is really cautious around him ~~even though he's extremely hot and Stiles tried very hard not to look anywhere but his forehead because he might get a boner if he stared at the man for too long~~. He's second in command of the Hale pack ~~which makes him higher in the rank and just added more to his hotness but again, Stiles is cautious~~. Their Alpha is Laura Hale, Derek's sister and she's the sheriff. Brilliant. Her betas were Erica, Boyd, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Liam and Scott. The kid he nearly killed before was Jake, and he's from a different pack. His pack has more werewolves than the Hale pack and Stiles is going crazy at the party. He's also anxious because all the werewolves are here. At the party. Because they were all invited. Because Lydia thought it would be a great idea to get to know Scott's friends. Because Stiles whined all the time about wanting to have lunch with Scott.

And now Stiles regrets his decisions. 

His senses are tingling more than ever now that he realizes that he's in a party at Lydia's private cabin which is in the middle of the fucking woods. 

Stiles imagined so many different ways the party would turn out. The werewolves were actually fooling Stiles and started to slaughter everyone. Or everyone here is actually a werewolf and they're thinking of how to cook Stiles for dinner. He's not prepared for this turn of events. He should've brought a gun like Dean told him to. Every inch of his body right now is screaming  _Kill Kill Kill_. And Stiles is scared. Of himself most of all. And on what's going to happen if he lost all his sanity like he did in his last party. 

A sudden touch on his shoulder made him jump. His heart beat so fast he thinks he's going to have a panic attack. In a room full of werewolves. 

"Stiles?" Scott looked worriedly. "You okay?" 

Stiles swallowed thickly and simply nodded. He can't speak. He's overly sensitive and he needs to calm down before he stabs someone on the chest. Scott doesn't seem convinced. He ran his hand softly behind Stiles's back. 

"You're alright, Stiles." His voice soft. "Breathe. Just breathe." 

Stiles's whole body ached but he tried his best to breathe. His fists clenched tight and he bit his lips so hard he could taste blood. 

Scott frowned. He stilled his hands behind Stiles's back for a second and all of a sudden the pain slowly slips out of Stiles's body.

Stiles gasped. "What-" He turned to look at Scott and saw black veins running up Scott's arm. "What did you do?" Scott grinned. "I'm taking away your pain. It's a little thing we're able to do aside from our heightened senses." 

And the pain was gone. Completely. Stiles frowned. He's been frowning a lot today which is so not Stiles. He took Scott's hands in his and started examining it. The black veins are gone. "How the fuck?" Scott chuckled. "Magic." He replied and winked. He didn't pull his hands away and simply let Stiles examine in awe. "I don't understand." Stiles said before letting go of Scott's hand. He looked up to see Scott grinning brightly. His senses tingled again and he immediately snapped his head. He saw the twins smirking at him. He felt like a complete idiot and he felt played. 

Scott must have sensed the change in Stiles's mood because he was soon growling at the twins. Stiles's eyes widened. "Don't do that!" He slapped Scott on his arm. Scott yelped and looked at Stiles guiltily. "I just told you no slip ups. Any wrong move and your head will be on a spear sooner than you think." He scolded. He could hear Ethan and Aiden laughing out loud now. Clearly they heard him. Whatever. They can get their heads on spear and Stiles wouldn't care. Stiles's only concern is Scott because he could literally _feel_ how unstable the beta is. Dean and Sam could detect Scott in 2 seconds. They would kill him in less than that. 

"I couldn't help it now that you know about me." Scott muttered. He gave Stiles one of those kicked puppy looks and Stiles tried really hard not to fall for it. "I've never had a human friend before."

"I'm a  _hunter,_ Scott. You're not supposed to be friends with a hunter." He groaned. "And I'm not supposed to be friends with a werewolf." He muttered under his breath but he's sure Scott could hear him because he gave him the second kicked puppy look. 

Stiles let out a tired sigh. Reason number 13927109 he hates parties. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Scott's and Stiles's friendship? I tried to make as if Stiles has a weak spot for Scott. Also, Stiles is able to sense danger (?) sort of thing because he was trained from he's little. But he's definitely human. His senses will play a big part in the story so look out for that ^^
> 
> P/s: Next chapter will focus more on Sterek :)


	3. Hi pack I'm Stiles

Sunday dinners are usually pleasant. They would usually talk about work and school and movies that are coming out etc. Stiles might seem rebellious but he loves being pampered by his brothers. Probably because he's love starved ever since he was a kid. But today is different. Today, Stiles whole body is screaming to flight. Because he just found out that his best friend is a werewolf and also there's more than one pack of wolves in Beacon Hills AND he's _not_ hunting them with Sam and Dean.

"How's the party?" Sam asked, his hand grabbing for the bowl of salad. "It was on Friday right? Sorry we couldn't go to the game. We've got this nasty case of ghouls to deal with."

Stiles shivered. "That's fine." He hated ghouls. "Party's great." Lie. Party's terrible. "We won the game."

"Speaking of," Dean interrupted. "You were hanging out with that Argent kid right? How was she? I talked to her dad the other day and he invited us for dinner tomorrow. His sister's visiting." 

Shit. Stiles doesn't think he can sit in a room full of hunters again. "Allison's nice. We got along well." Stiles swallowed, trying his best not to seem nervous. Think, Stiles. Think. What's a good excuse so that he doesn't have to go for dinner. "Uh," Stiles paused. He looked up to see Dean raising his eyebrow. "I actually got this thing on Monday with uh, with Scott." Fuck it, Scott brought this problem on him so nothing's wrong with using him as a scapegoat. Dean and Sam were both silent for a while and it's making Stiles squirm. They looked at each other before Sam cleared his throat.

Oh. That can't be good.

"Scott huh." Sam said. "He's the guy you've been hanging out with a lot right?"

Stiles nodded in response, not trusting this throat.

"Are you 2 like  _just_ hanging out or are we supposed to be ready when you want to bring him over?" 

Stiles blinked. He looked at Sam, and then at Dean. "Wait." He furrowed his brows. "You think, you think me and Scott's," Stiles cringed. "You think we're dating?"

Dean grimaced. "I dunno kid, you tell us. We're not experts here." 

Stiles nearly broke into laughter, surprising his brothers. "God no. Ew no." He chuckled. "Scott and I, we're just friends. Close friends. Bros. He's not, we're not dating. He's straight and well, he's cute but I don't see him like  _that_. So yeah, you don't have to worry."

Dean's lips quirked. "Well good. 'Cause I'm not ready for you to bring some guy home asking for our blessing." Stiles laughed in response. "That day will come but not with Scott. He's just a friend. A good friend." 

"Just so we're clear here, you and your 'friend' aren't having sex right? Dean's vocabulary of friend is not exactly normal." Sam stated. He looked mortified and Stiles laughed again. 

"No worries, man. You're clear. My vocab of friends is closer to yours than it is to Dean's."

Dean scowled, playfully kicking Stiles's leg. "Hey. Said person is right here." 

Sam smirked. "No offense Dean but you're not really relatable. I'm glad Stiles took more after me." 

"Taking after you is the most worrisome." Dean rolled his eyes. "Your past partners aren't exactly  _human._ " Dean said, pressing on the word human. He's joking and Stiles know that but he can't help flinching slightly. He watched as Sam threw salad at Dean and Dean yelling at Sam before attempting to throw tomatoes at the other. Stiles love his brothers, he really do. Which is partly why he felt so guilty about not telling them the truth about Scott. But Scott's nothing like the feral werewolves they hunted before and Stiles finds comfort in that. Knowing that he's not entirely wrong about his decisions. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Monday goes as usual. Stiles thought it would be hard hanging out with Scott now that he knows his secret but turns out, Scott's just the same as he was before and Stiles finds himself easing towards the idea of him being a werewolf. Scott's just like any other kid apart from his heightened senses. At least now, Scott has lunch with him. Lydia's more than glad to welcome the guy. She said things about 'expanding' the clique but Stiles wasn't paying attention. 

He wasn't paying attention because Derek fucking Hale is wearing sinfully tight jeans with a plain black shirt that doesn't look plain on him at all. Jesus, how the hell can an 18 year old look  _that_ good. Stiles thinks it's because of the werewolf genes and maybe he's slightly jealous. Maybe. He didn't even realize he was staring until Derek's eyes met with him. Wow. His eyes are really green. And those eyes are looking at Stiles holy shit. Stiles nearly dropped his fork. He abruptly turned his gaze away and looked at Lydia's red hair instead. He's pretty sure his face is as red as Lydia's hair and fuck, he's so embarrassed. He could literally feel his face getting hot and he couldn't dare to look anywhere but Lydia until lunch break ends.

Not to mention his heart is beating so fast that Scott's glancing at him worriedly. If Scott can hear his heartbeat, so can Derek. And the rest of the wolves. Which makes it more embarrassing. 

As soon as the bell rings, Stiles rushed out and towards the toilet because yes, Stiles needs some alone time to calm himself. He bent down at the sink and started to wash his face. "Calm down, Stiles." He said to himself. He looked at the mirror and saw his face all flushed. He frowned. "You look like a 12 year old running away like that." He said to himself again. He splashed his face with water again hoping that somehow his blush would magically recede. Thank the heavens he actually looks presentable after 5 minutes of water splashing. He took a deep breath to calm his heart before walking out of the toilet.

Only to bump into the twins. 

Oh for fuck's sake.

"You look miserable." Aiden smirked. "This is like a totally different person from that confident one with a knife on a kid's throat."

"Lemme guess, a sudden Alpha made you fall in love?" Ethan teased. His voice is so annoying Stiles wants to slap that grin out of his face. 

Stiles glared. "I could be as confident as I was that night if you want because I don't mind slashing 2 werewolf throats. It's like killing 2 birds with one stone."

Stiles's threat doesn't seem to be sinking in because the twins only seemed to be more interested. They backed Stiles onto the wall and it took every inch of Stiles's body not to stab these 2 boys to death. 

"You blush so prettily." Aiden said as his fingers brush Stiles's cheeks. "I wouldn't have known that you were a hunter." 

"Get your hands off me." Stiles growled. 

Aiden laughed in response, his hands still lightly touching Stiles. "Too bad I can't be the one to cause that pretty blush." His hand rested gingerly on Stiles's waist.

And that was it. Stiles raised his fist and punched Aiden's face hard. Harder than how Stiles would punch a normal human. The werewolf groaned in pain. Stiles could see blood running down his nose. Ethan on the other hand simply laughed at his brother. 

"Fuck!" Aiden cursed. "That fucking hurts bastard!" 

"You'll heal." Stiles said before stretching his fists. It hurt punching a werewolf but Stiles's used to it. "Do that shit one more time and I will do more than just punch you." He threatened before turning around to head to class. He spotted Scott laughing and behind him was Derek leaning against the wall, looking at him. He was smiling. More like smirking. And wow Stiles wants to punch him too. But he also wants to kiss him which is not good at all. He avoided Derek and went straight to Scott, pulled him away and walked towards class. 

"Dude that was awesome!" Scott laughed. "No one's ever hit Aiden that hard. I could literally hear his bone cracked. God that was so funny. And you should've seen Derek! He was trying his hardest not to laugh."

Stiles tried his best not to smile but with Scott laughing like crazy next to him made it impossible. "I'll punch you too Scott if you don't stop laughing now." Stiles said as he elbowed Scott playfully. He wouldn't. He would never hit Scott and the guy knows he wasn't serious which only made him laugh harder. 

Scott's laugh finally stopped when they reach class. Scott pulled him to seat next to him and Stiles went willingly. "We're having a friendly wrestle play tonight at the Hale house." Scott grinned. "You should come. Laura told me she wanted to see you." 

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Laura? Your Alpha?" 

Scott nodded. "Yeah. She wanted to thank you for letting Jake off and not start a scene." He stated. "Oh and for warning us about," He paused. "The other hunters." He said in a low voice. Just as Scott said that, Stiles spotted Ethan and Aiden walking in. Aiden's nose healed up just like Stiles suspected but he didn't seem happy. Stiles chuckled. 

"Do you get to hit each other in friendly wrestle?" Stiles joked. He saw Aiden glowering at him, he knows they can hear him. Stiles grinned when Scott laughed out loud. "Yeah that's the point of friendly wrestles. It's more like a pack bond thing we do. We usually go for a run after that." 

The twins took a seat next to Stiles and Scott.

"Sure you can fight us but you can't outrun us." Aiden scoffed. "Especially Laura and Derek. They both had a full shift and they're fast as fuck."

Stiles blinked. "Full shift? That's rare." Full shift wolves are truly rare. Stiles had never seen a full shift wolf before. He thinks his dad told a story about them when he was little but he didn't fully remember. He almost thought it was a myth until he heard Dean stumbled upon one. 

Scott shrugged. "The Hales had been here forever, protecting their territory. That's why you don't really see any weird killings and stuff. We have like a code we follow. We don't hurt humans unless they hurt us." 

Stiles was silent for a while. "You sure they won't mind a Winchester strolling so close to home?" At that, Scott grinned. "The Hales are different." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Well, the Hale pack is truly different. As soon as Stiles stepped into the Hale house, everyone greeted him cheerfully. By everyone, he meant Isaac, Liam and Erica. Boyd's just stiffly sitting on the couch, and the twins were bickering about something with Derek in the kitchen. He sat down on the couch with an incredibly energetic Scott. It was then he saw a really beautiful girl walking down the stairs, smiling. She had long black hair. Her skin was slightly tanned and she looked a lot like Derek. The whole pack immediately went over to her and crowded the living room. Stiles suspect she's the Alpha. Scott stood up next to him which caused Stiles to stand up too. 

"You must be Stiles." She said in a soft voice, welcoming. "Scott told me a lot about you."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "He did?" He glanced at Scott who was slightly flustered. 

Laura chuckled. "We tend to tell each other stuffs in the pack. A pack is a family. I'm sure you understand, Stiles. I'm informed you have 2 elder brothers?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "Dean and Sam. The only family I have left." 

Stiles saw something changed in Laura's face but he didn't commented on it. 

"Derek here is my only blood related family I have left." Laura gave him a soft smile. Stiles tried his best not to ask what happened to others and he did well. He kept silent and didn't ask unnecessary questions. They make small talks before heading outside. 

"I'm told you're quite a fighter." Laura said as she watches her betas excitedly getting ready in a circle. Probably for the friendly wrestle. 

"I may have been trained to fight since I was 8 so, yes." Stiles chuckled. "I'm quite a fighter." Laura simply grinned before pushing Stiles gently towards the center. 

"Amuse me." Laura smirked. She nodded towards Liam and the wolf immediately stepped infront of Stiles. He watches as he stretched himself before flashing gold eyes. Stiles wasn't deterred at all. He wasn't even nervous. Liam seems very inexperienced and Stiles made a note to go easy on the kid. As Liam launched himself at Stiles, Stiles swiftly defended himself. His hands moved quickly to hold Liam's wrist before pulling them behind Liam's back, locking him in place. Dean always complimented him on his fast moves and Stiles takes pride in them. He pushed Liam down on the ground, pinning him. 

He heard the pack laughing as he released Liam and smiled at the shy boy. 

"I expect nothing less from the one who broke Aiden's nose." Laura laughed. "That was quick." 

Stiles saw Aiden flinching and chuckled. "I wouldn't mind doing it the second time." Stiles grinned. "He was being a dick." The pack laughed again. They started pushing each other excitedly, deciding who would fight Stiles next until Laura pointed out Derek. Derek smirked as he stepped infront of Stiles. 

"My second in command," Laura grinned. "My best fighter." 

The pack whistled and clapped. Stiles has to say he's a bit nervous. But he's definitely not afraid. If Laura said Derek's the best fighter, he'll have to be extra careful. He waited for Derek to make the first move. Derek's smirk grew wider.

Stiles nearly didn't see it. 

Derek moved so fast, all of a sudden he was behind Stiles.

But then again, Stiles also reacted fast.

He ducked his head, evading the attempted choke before bending down and swiping his leg, trying to make Derek fall. The wolf immediately jumped, completely avoided Stiles. He had a broad grin on his face, mirroring Stiles's own as he lounged forward, throwing a punch. Stiles deflected him with his arms and grabbed Derek by his biceps. He raised his knee to kick Derek on his stomach but the wolf stepped back and did a flip over Stiles, landing behind him. He wrapped one arm around Stiles's neck, pulling him back.

Fuck werewolf genes.

"Show off." He bit out. Derek's grin never left his face, his eyes glinting with playfulness as he slightly brushed his other hand on Stiles's waist. Stiles took his chance on Derek's distracted moment and pulled Derek over him, causing the wolf to land flat on his back. Derek let out a gasp. Stiles laughed before straddling Derek and pushing his hands on Derek's chest, pinning him down. "But show offs never win." Stiles smirked. He clearly took everyone by surprised because they suddenly went silent before clapping and laughing like seals. 

Both Stiles and Derek were panting hard. Derek's eyes never left Stiles and it took a while for Stiles to snap out of it. As soon as he realized that he was actually on Derek's lap and that the wolf's hands are on his waist, he blushed hard and scrambled to get off Derek. He avoided the other's gaze and looked over at Laura instead. She had a knowing grin on her face and Stiles tried not to blush any harder. She must have noticed Stiles's embarrassment because she called off the wrestle and told everybody to get ready for a run. Stiles sighed in relief knowing that he's no longer the center on attention. 

Apart that he actually still is but only for one person. 

Derek stepped towards Stiles and Stiles would bet money that the Alpha had that same stupid grin he had back when they were wrestling. Stiles didn't move away though when he felt Derek resting his hand on Stiles waist and leaning in towards Stiles. This guy surely didn't know what private space meant. Derek was so close to Stiles that his lips nearly brushed Stiles's ear. 

"You know," His breath ghosted over Stiles's neck. "I'm almost tempted to keep you on my lap and not let you go." A shiver ran down Stiles's spine. Derek must've felt it because he moved his fingers down Stiles's back and oh. my. god. Stiles whined in the back of his throat, closing his eyes. Derek's making him loose his mind. Derek let out a low growl at Stiles's response. "So pretty." He whispered and this time, he left a soft kiss on Stiles's neck.

"Jesus Christ." Stiles stuttered, his hands automatically went up, bracing himself on Derek's arms. 

"Ew guys get a room!" He heard Scott yelling and all the warmth was suddenly gone. Stiles wanted to whine at the loss but he didn't want to seem so desperate. Instead, he gave Derek a pout earning himself a chuckle from the taller. Derek reached his hands up and rested on Stiles's cheek. "Later." He smiled before running off to join Laura. It sounded like a promise and Stiles wanted to hope on that. He jogged next to Scott and the guy rolled his eyes. Stiles glanced over at Derek and saw both him and Laura taking deep breaths.

And then it happened. 

They both shifted slowly, feeling the air rumble around them. It happened so quickly. Stiles gasped when he saw both of them settled into their wolf form. Both Derek and Laura were identical. They both had black fur and red eyes. Derek however had a slightly bigger build than Laura's. He looked up at Stiles and started to throttle over. He stopped infront of him and nudged on Stiles's leg. 

"Oh my god." Stiles chuckled. "You're like an actual wolf." He said before reaching to run his hands down Derek's fur. "But much bigger than a normal wolf." He laughed when Derek playfully bit his hand. 

The run was mildly okay. Stiles's not very fond of running so he simply jogged. He's behind the pack but he didn't bother to catch up. He simply watched them laughing as they played around with each other. It was nothing like what Stiles would've imagine werewolves would be like. They weren't monstrous or feral. The bright smile Scott gave him is an indicator of that. Stiles chuckled as he waved at him. He was suddenly joined by a black wolf. He took a moment to figure out whether it's Derek or Laura but he realized it was Derek since the smaller wolf was chasing Isaac and Liam. 

"Hey big guy." Stiles greeted. They halted to a stop so that Stiles could play with Derek's fur. "Shouldn't you be chasing squirrels or something?" He laughed when Derek playfully growled. Stiles yelped in surprise as Derek suddenly pushed him over on the ground. The wolf stood above him, licking his face intently. 

"Derek!" Stiles squeaked. "Stop!" He laughed again, trying to push Derek away. His fights were futile. Clearly Derek is much stronger in his full form than he is during his human form. Either that or he was actually going easy on Stiles just now. Derek stopped licking Stiles when he's confident that Stiles is completely drenched. Stiles grimaced. He reached up to hold Derek's face. "Bad wolf." He scolded playfully. He immediately regretted that because Derek continued with his mindless licking and Stiles feels like he's taking a shower. 

He heard the others laughing and playing around. Everything was well.

Until he heard Laura's agonizing howl.

Stiles immediately looked up to see her body was pierced by an arrow. 

He recognized that arrow.

Derek roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Laura and Derek had a full shift since the Hale wolves run way back so I imagined them able to perform a full shift. Also, don't worry. No one's going to die in this fic because I'm not an angst monster :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a mildly short chapter guys.

They Derek carried Laura in his arms as they ran towards the house. Stiles pushed everything off the kitchen table. "Lay her down!" He said hurriedly. Derek placed Laura gently on the table. She groaned in pain when the arrow moved. "Stiles." Derek growled. 

"Don't rush me." Stiles replied. His eyes focused on the arrow piercing her stomach. It's laced with wolfsbane. Thankfully he brought a potion to counter the poison which, he was glad he had with him ever since he knew about this whole werewolf thing. "Scott! Grab my bag!" He ordered. Scott quickly grabbed the bag and rushed over to give it to Stiles. Stiles rummaged through his bag and found a pink vial. He took it out and placed it next to Laura. His hands moved to gently touch the arrow. The longer its in her, the harder it is for her to heal. "This is going to hurt." He looked at Laura. She nodded her head. "Do it." Stiles took a deep breath. 

In a quick motion, he pulled the arrow out of Laura. She howled in pain. Stiles quickly reached the pink vial and urged her to drink. She drank it in one go and settled down, face distorted in pain. Stiles looked at the wound and saw it healing up. The potion countered the wolfsbane nicely. It took about 10 minutes for Laura to completely heal. Derek never left her side. 

"Thank you." Laura managed to whisper out before she fell asleep. 

Derek was frantic at first but Stiles reassured him that she needs rest. "The potion has a sleeping effect but she'll be fine." Derek nodded before sighing in relief. He pulled Laura up and carried her upstairs. 

The twins, Erica and Boyd barged into the house with anger. "They're gone." Erica snarled. "They were too fast." 

Stiles remained silent. He went to wash the blood off his hands and inspect the arrow. He knows the arrow. He knows the markings. He's seen it before. Stiles bit his lips. 

"Stiles?" Scott called. His face looked worried. "Do you know who it is?" 

"It's one of your buddies huh?" Aiden growled. His eyes flashed at Stiles. "You wriggle yourself around us so that you could let them kill us off didn't you? You fucking bastard!" He was about to claw Stiles's throat out but Scott stood in between and growled. "It wasn't Stiles's fault." 

"The only person that knew about us is him! He called them here and that arrow hit Laura!" Isaac said, his voice panicking.

"He's my best friend! Stiles would never do that." Scott defended. His body slightly crouched over, protecting Stiles.

"He's a hunter!" Erica yelled. 

The room was tense and neither are backing down. Watching Scott get bloodied over his own pack is the last thing Stiles wanted to see. "The arrow was one of Argent's." Stiles spoke in a low voice. His fingers trailed the markings on the arrow. "I would recognize the marking anywhere. I'm certain it's Argent's." Argent's specialty was making silver arrows. Stiles had one in the storage at his house. Sam thought it was beautiful and kept it as a decoration. "It was laced with wolfsbane. It's a good thing I carry the potion around ever since this whole werewolf thing happened." 

"You carrying a wolfsbane potion around doesn't sound coincidental." Erica said skeptically. 

Stiles's eyes narrowed. "I carried a wolfsbane potion for Scott incase anything ever happened. I have no intention on using it on anyone else and yet I used it on Laura. A simple thanks would be nice." Stiles tried his best not to raise his voice. These guys made it seems like Stiles brought an army of hunters to their house when really, Stiles was doing his very best keeping it a secret from his family. 

"You want us to thank you for almost killing Laura?" Ethan growled. 

"I fucking saved your Alpha you ungrateful brat!" Stiles snapped. "If it wasn't for me she would've died on that table there with an arrow stuck in her." He glared. "I didn't call any hunters here and I've never told anyone anything either. I even skipped my supposedly dinner with the Argents because I'm afraid I would slip something up." He saw Aiden was about to say something but he cut him off. "You know I'm not lying." He bit out those words with a snarl. "Use your werewolf senses and listen for a fucking second!"

The whole room was silent. Stiles knew they realized then that Stiles wasn't lying and Stiles really didn't call the hunters. 

He spotted Derek walking down the stairs with a cold expression on his face. Stiles was bracing for him to attack but he didn't. He sighed instead and walked over towards Stiles. "Laura's resting." He told him. Stiles gave him a nod and he sighed again. "Thank you." Derek said. "If it weren't for you I would've lost my only sister." Stiles didn't reply. He couldn't reply. Derek took his silence as a permission for him to reach for the arrow in Stiles's hand. He touched the tip, tracing the marking. Stiles's eyes widened as Derek's skin burned. He immediately pulled the arrow away. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" He looked up at Derek. The guy had an unreadable expression on his face before he slumped down on one of the chairs. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think we're done for tonight." He said in low voice. His eyes looked to meet with Stiles's. "Go home Stiles. It's been a long night."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles laid silently in his bed. He just got a text from Dean saying they would be home a bit late. He's pretty sure Dean and Sam was among those hunters. Had he seen Stiles? Is he mad at him? Stiles sighed. He pulled the arrow from his bag and twirled it in his hands. What did he got himself into?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles was woken up from his sleep when Dean told him they needed to talk. He followed Dean towards the living room where Sam was waiting. Stiles braced himself for every possibility. Would they disown him? Would they punish him? 

"You know we went to that dinner with the Argents right?" Sam asked. Stiles nodded in response. "Chris's sister came over and we had quite a decent chat." Stiles closed his eyes and leaned onto the couch. He's extremely tired and he couldn't help but doze off. 

"Hey kiddo," Dean chuckled as he pulled Stiles up. "This is important." Stiles sighed but he obeyed and listened to Sam. 

"His sister's name is Kate. Kate said that there's a pack of werewolves living in Beacon Hills. We didn't believe her at first but she showed us where she had last saw them." 

At that, Stiles's heart sped up. All his drowsiness was washed away. 

Sam looked worried. "We did saw a pack of wolves, Stiles. And 2 of them were fully shifted wolves." 

Shit. Oh shit.

Dean must've caught up to Stiles's panicked expression. "Yeah. It's unbelievable but we saw it. They were black and their eyes were red. There were others but we didn't really see them.

"Y-You didn't see them?" Stiles asked, surprised.

Sam sighed. "It was dark and we were far from them." He paused. "We could make head counts but we couldn't see the faces."

Stiles gulped. "How many were there?"

"Including the 2 wolves, I think there's about 10 of them." Sam answered.

Wait. 10? Stiles frowned. Laura, Derek, the twins, Isaac, Boyd, Erica. That makes 7. Scott and Liam, that makes 9. Who's- Oh.  _Oh._ They must've thought Stiles was one of the wolves. Which also meant that they saw him. Oh god this couldn't just get any worse.

"It's a huge pack, yeah. We nearly missed the other one if it weren't for Kate who pointed out. The last wolf must be the weakest or something since it was trapped under the other fully shifted wolf." Dean stated. "Which could also mean they took their wolf hierarchy very seriously. Those kinds of packs are always the dangerous ones." 

Stiles flinched. Derek was playing with him. He wasn't attacking him. The Hale pack was different. They don't kill people and they're very kind. Stiles wished he could say that. He wished he could tell them about the pack and how they're not at all like what they think. But Stiles was so afraid that he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He's afraid that he's actually making a wrong decision in siding with the pack. He's afraid that if he says something, it would just anger them more. So Stiles remained silent. In the end they said it was getting late and let Stiles go back to sleep. 

Stiles didn't sleep for the rest of the night. 

 


End file.
